UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (UNC LCCC) seeks to continue to serve as a Lead Academic Participating Site for the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). UNC LCCC is the only public NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center in North Carolina, dedicated to improving outcomes of cancer patients across this growing state. Ranked ?Exceptional? by the NCI at the most recent review in 2015 and with $233M in cancer- related extramural funding, UNC LCCC has an outstanding Clinical/Translational Research Program including a centralized clinical trials office complemented by a highly engaged translational component. This Lead Academic Participating Site (LAPS) application mirrors our clinical research program goal to improve cancer treatment by conducting practice-changing clinical trials and fostering research that will inform the next generation of clinical trials. UNC LCCC?s national stature in clinical research is illustrated by being one of a few centers to receive all three competitive NCI clinical research awards in the last funding cycle (an NCTN LAPS award, a tri-center UM1 grant for participation in the Experimental Therapeutics Clinical Trials Network (ETCTN) and an NCTN Integrated Technology Science Center (ITSC) award). As a National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) Lead Academic Participating Site, UNC LCCC plans to accomplish the following aims: (1) To provide scientific leadership and intellectual input into the creation of thoughtful, feasible trials to improve the health of cancer patients; (2) To support NCTN trials with robust accrual through our growing clinical enterprise; and (3) To provide opportunities for excellent translational science embedded into and informing NCTN trials.